


Bitersweet Kisses

by moss_baby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_baby/pseuds/moss_baby
Summary: Kaede baisically takes in Ouma.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bitersweet Kisses

Grabbing a tissue Kaede raises it to Kokichis face, as he tries to not flinch, “Who was it this time?” Kaede says sighing her face is full of worry “T-the one with a goatee,” Kokihchi whispered, he was quite but somehow it was still hard to hear him in this quiet room, Kaedes face contorts into one of anger and frustration, sending Kokichi into a panic, noticing the panic in Kokichis eyes her face softens “Sorry.. It’s just I just wish he wasn’t such a dick,” she mutters, standing up she goes to grab something to disinfect his wounds, leaving the small boy in her room by himself. Standing up he walked over to her dresser, looking at his reflection he saw a frail boy, hair a purple greasy mess, he looked pathetic.

After a couple of minuets Kokichi hears the door open, turning his head to the side he sees Kaede with cotton balls and alcohol in hand, as well as band aids, “Sit down,” her voice is commanding, but that’s just how she was used to talking, walking over to her bed Kokichi sat down crossing his legs, sitting down beside him Kaede poured some alcohol onto the one of the cotton balls, putting it on top of Kokichis wounds, Kokichi flinches wincing from the pain. The sound of paper crinkling filled the room, “I hope Hello Kitty band aids are ok, they’re the only ones I could find,” Kaede joked, smiling Kokichi added “I like H-hello Kitty,” smiling Kaede applied the band aid to his ashy skin.  
\-----TIME SKIP-----

The two were now in Kaedes living room, Kokichi resting his head on the blonds shoulder, the sound of the Sailor Moon opening playing softly in the background. Neither of them wanting to interrupt the comfortable silence they stayed like that for a while. Finally interrupting the silence Kaede spoke quietly “You still awake, Kokichi?” not hearing an answer but soft breathing she assumed that he was asleep. Slowly moving off the couch moved him so he was resting on his back. Moving to the kitchen she took her phone off the counter. Checking the time she saw that it was 1 am, no surprise, it was quiet dark outside. Counting she realized that they had been watching TV for 3 hours, they had been playing some video games before that. Kokichi wasn’t exactly the best at them, far from it actually, but Kaede was just happy to be able to do something with him.

Taking her phone of the kitchen counter she saw that she had several missed messages, she didn’t really care though. Scrolling through Insta for a while she got a glass of water, not looking up from her phone she dropped it, the sound of glass shattering filling the room, she cursed, it had probably woken up Kokichi. Tip toeing her way around the shards of broken glass she grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet, quickly sweeping up the broken glass and putting it in the trash. “W-What was that?” turning around she saw Kokichi peering up from the couch “Nothing, just dropped a glass,” she said “Oh.. Um, A-Are you okay?” he asked “Yeah I’m fine, thankfully,” still being worried about her he went into the kitchen “Are-Are you sure?” he fidgeted with his hands, scared that she had gotten hurt “Mhm, go back to bed, okay?” she asked, nodding he went back to the couch, waiting for Kaede to come back. Sitting next to him she grabbed the remote, turning the TV back on she asked what he wanted to watch “Can we keep watching Sailor Moon?” she nodded, selecting the show he requested. Getting comfortable the theme song started to play softly.

\----TIME SKIP-----

5 hours later Kaedes phone went off, immediately waking the two up. Immediately getting up Kaede was blinded by the sun beaming through the kitchen window. Quickly grabbing her phone she headed to her room to go get ready for school.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Kokichi knocked on Kaedes door “Can you hand me my uniform?” a hand popping out the door she handed him his uniform. Heading to the bathroom Kokichi ran the water, splashing some on his face. Changing into his uniform Kokichi looks at himself in the mirror, there really wasn’t much reason to straighten himself out, people would hate him either way, he had learned that the hard way.

A knock on the bathroom door snapped him out of his thoughts “You ready?” he heard Kaede say. Opening the door he nodded.


End file.
